Secret Love
by FantasyPixie
Summary: A untold story of Merlin's second love. Join me reader, as we delve into the past and discover Merlin's secret love. Can the fire coexistent with ice?   Read and find out.  Warning: OC
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't love her; she's supposed to be my enemy. But then I see that smile grace her beautiful pixie face and my heart pounds with admiration and love.  
>My head screams at me 'She's in league with Morgana, she must be evil' but then, when we're alone together my heart aches with the longing to stay with her forever.<p>

If anyone from Camelot found out about our love; we would be burnt at the stake. But even that price I would gladly pay. She's not like Freya, completely different. She's a fighter; I bet that she could take on Arthur in a fight and win. She's fearless and bold and she'll fight for what's right.

Did I mention she has magic? She's so powerful and since I've become her mentor, her magic has grown; like a seed blooming into a sweet, intoxicating flower.

I can imagine a life with her; I've seen it so many times and cannot wait for the chance for my wish to be fulfilled, me and her, with the cutest infant you will ever see; cradled in her mother's arms; with me standing behind them both, arms wrapped around them- protecting them. The infant will be healthy and happy with loving parents who would go to the ends of the earth to protect this giggling baby girl.

It's a funny tale how we met each other; we hated each other to start off with, loathed each other. She tried to kill me, I tried to kill her. But then all it took was a moment to realize that she wasn't evil at all, in fact she was sweet... just damaged is all.  
>But this story is yet to come, so sit tight and let this magical tale unfold. My name is Merlin and this is how I fell in love with the wrong person.<p>

AN- Okay, so this is a kinda a different story to do with Merlin. It'll still have all the characters from the show and be the same set; I'll just have a OC.

I've had this story in my head for ages; but never had the courage to write it- until now.

Could tell me what you think of it? That'd be great!

Love FantasyPixie xx


	2. Orders from the great hall

The great hall of Camelot was alive with the buzz of nervous chatter. Red hangings covered the ceiling- rich in their colour- bearing the crest of the Pendragon family. There stood a once great king; still broken from the events which took place a year ago today.

At his right stood a pretty woman- too young to be his betrothed, to simple to be his ward. To his left stood his most trusted adviser who beholds a morbid look on his aging face. The kings' knights stood strong-together- in the centre of the hall and the villages stood at the rear.

"It has come to my attention that Mor- the witch Morgan le Fay, has begun to build an army of powerful sorcerers. Arthur; I want you and your knights to ride into any village that is suspected of harbouring any sorcerers and kill the said suspected- it is the only way to keep Camelot safe from harm." Uther ordered his son. Vengeance could be seen in the king's dead eyes.

"Surely we wouldn't have to kill them all, some might not even have magic; we'd be sending them to their slaughter, on both sides." The Prince stated." Don't question your orders from your king. Now go!" Uther turned away and stroked out of the hall, leaving nothing but silence in his wake.

Everyone started to abandon the hall one by one; all who remained was: Gauis, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur and his Knights. It was Gwaine who was first to speak. "Yano, I really don't like being know as Arthur's, it not very becoming is it!" Everyone in the room glared at him in annoyance. "Is it too soon for joking around?"

That question went un-heard or more likely ignored by the rest; for they had to much on their minds; to kill for the safety of Camelot, or to kill the innocent, either way there'd be reprimands for their actions.

The Prince sighed deeply. And there it was, the answer to everybody's unasked question; they were going on the hunt... for people.

"Please Arthur, think about this; you could end up killing innocent people, all because of your fathers' hatred for Morgana." Merlin didn't want this to happen- if it did- he would have to watch- he could take it anymore; he had to get out of that room, that stupid hall where all the murders happened.

****MERLIN****

Merlin stormed off in haste, leaving everyone in shock at the sudden, unexpected, exit.

"I'll go see what's wrong with Merlin." Lancelot proceeded fast so no one could object. He travelled down the halls of the castle; looking in every alcove as he passed, until he found the boy sitting in distress, by the armoury room; his head on his knees, arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up when he heard the heavy footsteps coming towards him.

"What's the matter Merlin?" Lancelot came and sat next to his friend and put his knees up and arms on his knees, copying Merlin. "It's nothing" Merlin answered. Lancelot gave a disbelieving glance towards his friend. "It's... it's just... I'm going to be forced to kill my kin; I don't want to do it- not again."

The knight sat there in shock; not once had he thought about what the mission meant for Merlin, what he would have to do and to watch. "It's not just that, my home, the village; it's on the suspected list. my mother she's on the list, she's going to die." Merlin began to bawl again; his body heaving with the sobs. Lancelot did the only thing he could thing of; he enclosed Merlin into a tight embrace.

It wasn't long after that Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and the rest of the knight found them. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked when she caught sight of the two boys, she came to kneel beside Merlin and wrapped him in her arms- taking over from Lancelot- Merlin just cried more.

Lancelot gave a look to Gaius, Arthur and the other Knights, signalling for them to follow him.

After they were a safe distance so no one could hear, Lancelot began to speak. "Merlin's upset, because of the mission."

"What about the mission, why would he be upset about that? I know he's sensitive but..." Arthur trailed off, confusion laced his voice.

"Yeah... Why?" Gwaine repeated.

"Because, his home, his village... his mother; they're all on the list." Silence clung in the air; realization hit them all like a blow to the gut.

Then we shall start in the forest, as far away from Eldor as possible." Arthur commanded and everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. A new Alliance

The night cast itself upon the village Noraton. A young woman ran; trying to escape the claws of her ever gaining predators. She ran, not knowing or caring where she was heading; only knowing that she had to out run the darkness that pursued her.

Morgana awoke with a fright, the bracelet her dear sister gave to her was suppose to keep the horrid nightmares at bay, but sometimes her nightmares were so powerful that not even the strongest of magics could stop them; the dream that Morgana had tonight was particularly vivid; a young woman- no more than the age of eighteen with blonde her that looked as if a drop of sunlight was cast upon her hair and trailed down her back an faded at her waist, with skin as pale as the moon itself, she somehow didn't look human with the beauty she possessed.

She fled, blinded by the nights sky into the cusp of a forest near the small village of Noraton, a pack of vicious men bounded towards her at a terrifying rate with swords and lit touches that lightened the dark.

It was too late for the woman to gain freedom; the leader of the pack who must have been three times the size of the pixieish lady charged up towards her and wrapped his massive arms around her body like a python sinking his teeth into the innocent prey.

The brutish man threw the woman onto the uneven ground and started to rip off her tunic as the other men gathered around the pair and watched with excitement. The girl begged the men to stop in their pursuit of unrequited pleasure, she screamed and tried to fight them off, but it was pointless...Or so it seemed; the winds stared to howl slowly while rain seemed to pour heavily from the skies, yet the men still seemed focused on the lady with the sun light hair; the man who had her pinned to the ground connected his huge hands to her jawline in a vice-like grip as he forced her into a crushing kiss.

The girl suddenly went silent and started to shake underneath the muscle bond man and then, with a animalistic scream and a golden glow of her eyes the men started to erupt into flames of fire, she screamed again, and the fire grew and dragged more men into her grasp. The man who directed the attack on the woman froze in as he watched the men he called his friends die by the woman's fire. He leaped off the woman who now lay motionless but was still awake on the ground, the man looked at her, fear masked his face

" I knew you had magic you awful woman and everyone should know."

He snatched his pocket knife from his pocket and ran back towards the lady with a bold determination pulled her right arm into his sight and lowered the knife menacingly, pausing as he smirked at the deed he was about to commit; he tightened his grip around her wrist and began to carve the letter 'M' into her skin while he clasped a meaty hand over the woman's mouth so that her screams of pain were muffed.

The pain seemed to reawaken the woman into a sense of realisation, the man noticed this to and with his work somewhat completed he took off in a sprint to try and escape the fate that happened to his friends earlier, but it was all too late; the lady took one last breath and screamed, the flames slowly rose once again and the woman turned her eyes to watch her demon of a man turn into flames.

Morgana knew the woman would still be somewhere in the forests; from what she remembered from her nightmare the mysterious woman had used a vast amount of raw magic that must have originated from the very crust of the old religion, it must have taken the remainder of what little energy the woman had left.

As Morgana trotted into the area she remembered from her nightmare there sat the woman at the base of one of the trees with her head rested on her knees which where raised to her chest, when she saw Morgana she jumped up like a frighted little cat. Morgana took her hands of the reins and held them in peace to try and calm the woman, she began to speak in a slow and calming voice to appease the woman's fear,

" It's alright, I'm not going to harm you, I only wish to help you."

The girl eyed Morgana as she spoke, as if she was looking into her soul, it set Morgana on edge; not even Merlin could make her feel the same uneasiness that this young woman was now.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" the woman questioned as Morgana began to cross the distance between them.

"You don't... But I can show you... Here, take my hand." by this time Morgana stood in front of the woman, but the woman shook her head in fear. Morgana sighed and tried again,

"My name's Morgana, what's yours?" this time the girl woman replied with a more confident answer.

"Ivy, my name's Ivy." her voice was hoarse and gruff from her screaming from the previous night.

"Will you take my hand? I want to show you that you can trust me." Morgana offered her hand again and this time Ivy took it with hope laced with curiosity.

A whirl of power surged as their hands touched, the two both gasped in shock; Ivy had never felt anything like it before while Morgana had only felt it with her sister.

Morgana showed Ivy her past, who to trust and who not to trust, whom included the King, the Prince, the Knights and of course the pesky servants, Gwen and Merlin!

After a while the two opened their eyes and looked at each other with pure wonder and excitement.

"Will you teach me about magic, all I've ever been taught about magic is that it's wrong and you'll go to hell if you practice." Ivy looked up towards Morgana with hesitantly.

"Yes I'll teach you as my sister taught me, I will show you right and wrong and how to handle your power. Come let's go back to my home and begin."

With that Morgana linked Ivy and lead them back to the hoarse. Neither of them could've known that their meeting was only just the beginning.


End file.
